Himura Nana
Himura Nana '(緋村ナナ ''Himura Nana) is the lead Cure in Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪. She is a 14-year-old girl who is kind and friendly. Her Cure form is 'Cure Chocolate '(キュアチョコレート Kyua Chokorēto). Her catchphrase is 'Just doing my best! '(ちょうど私のベストを尽くして！''Chōdo watashi no besuto o tsukushite!). Appearance Nana has short curly blonde hair with her fringe tied back into a plait, secured by flowers and a ribbon. Her casual outfit consists of a white dress with pink flowers imprinted on it, and wears pink slip-on shoes. As Cure Chocolate, her eye colour changes to pink and her hair turns brown, and remains curly, and is tied into twin tails. She wears a brown dress with a pink apron and pink laced-up shoes. She also has white accents and wears pink gloves with a music note on it. She wears dark pink bows on either side of her head. On the left side of her hip hangs her Musical Candy Mobile. Personality Nana is a second-year student at Candy and Music Middle School. She's a person who is blessed with many siblings (although they are all older than her), and likes to help out at her father's sweet shop, Himura Sweets. Even though everyone respects her, she is not good at studies, but is better at athletics instead. History Becoming Cure Chocolate TBA Relationships 'Kagome Aoi - 'They met when Aoi was at Nana's father's sweet shop, where Aoi was delivering a warning about a danger that will soon come. After getting to know Aoi, Nana decided to help her save her kingdom. The two soon became good friends. 'Note - 'Note is a cat-like fairy mascot and is Nana's transformation partner. 'Himura Masato - 'Nana's father. Nana likes to help Masato out at his shop, but Masato appears to be upset over his wife... 'Himura Siblings - 'Nana's six older siblings. They all respect each other, and whenever their father, Masato, is busy, they listen to the eldest sibling, Harumi. Cure Chocolate 'Cure Chocolate '(キュアチョコレート ''Kyua Chokorēto) is Nana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents love. Transformation Note shouts out "sweet and musical!" as Nana places her Musical Candy Heart on Note's medallion. Nana shouts out "A musical dessert! Pretty Cure, Make Up!" ''She starts to sing into the Musical Candy Mobile, and the transformation begins. She is shown floating with her body glowing, and musical notes and candy circle around. Her dress, boots and gloves appear. Nana uses her Musical Candy Mobile to make her hair grow longer, and with it, dark pink bows appear. The Musical Candy Mobile then attaches itself to the left side of her hip, making her clothes, boots and gloves appear. She then does a pose and introduces herself as Cure Chocolate, posing again afterwards. Attacks 'Chocolate Surprise - 'is Cure Chocolate's main attack, with the incantation '"Rich and sweet, a purification surprise! Pretty Cure Chocolate Surprise!" '(リッチで甘い、精製驚き！プリキュアチョコレートサプライズ！"Ritchi de amai, seisei odoroki! Purikyua Chokorēto Sapuraizu!"''). Cure Chocolate performs the attack with her attack Musical Candy Heart. She does a dance routine, then afterwards, she forms a heart symbol, and the area inside the heart glows pink, and is shot towards the Kudo. Etymology '''Himura (緋村): ''Hi (緋) means "scarlet" while ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Nana (ナナ): 'Nana ''means "seven", obviously referring to her being the seventh child. Her full name means "scarlet village seven". Songs Nana's voice actress, '''Sakamoto Maaya', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Horie Yui, who voices Kagome Aoi. Singles Duets Trivia * Nana is the second lead Cure to have blue eyes, preceded by Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody. * Nana is the second Cure to have a lot of siblings, preceded by Midorikawa Nao/Cure March. ** However, Nao is the oldest out of her siblings, while Nana is the youngest, despite both girls being the same age. * Nana's birthday falls on September 29. ** This makes her a Libra. ** Her blood type is O. * Nana is the fourth Cure to have a braid in her hair, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * She is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair in civilian form. * She looks similar to Kobayashi Tsubomi, her creator. ** Coincidentally, they have the same Zodiac. ** However, Tsubomi is not sporty, whereas Nana is. * It is revealed that Nana has Ranidaphobia (fear of frogs). * Fans originally believed Nana to be good at studies due to her appearance, but she is actually better with sports. * Nana shares a few similarities with Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both share a strong relationship with the second Cure (Yukishiro Honoka and Kagome Aoi). ** Both excel in sports. ** Both are not good at studies. ** Both have short hair in civilian form. ** Both blood types are O. ** Both star signs are Libra. * Nana is the oldest of the team, being 14 years old while Aoi is 13. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Himura Nana Cure Chocolate Previews A91757596c9b15b520cf9aa88d03e76f.jpg|Himura Nana's first preview Category:Cures Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Characters